


Chicken Squad

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Short, Sortamaliciousgaming Community, based on sort of true events, chicken, really stupid, vagabonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Everyone outside the tavern thinks that the Vagabonds are the perfect team. They never argue or fight. Especially about little stupid things. But the Chicken Squad knows better. It's the reason they exist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on events that have happened in the Sortamaliciousgaming Discord Community. I bent the truth of the topics a little to fit the lore of the Tavern fics. Those who know the context of this, I hope you get a kick out of this one. Otherwise, enjoy the fic.

The Vagabonds are known for being an excellent team of warriors. The citizens of the kingdom were amazed about how much they got along with each other. However, only the citizens who rarely visited the tavern thought this way. Those who visited the tavern on a regular knew the truth. Though the worked together well while fighting, the Vagabonds get in the most ridiculous fights with each other. 

Fallz walked into the tavern as one of said fights were happening. As she opened the doors, she immediately just heard massive amounts of yelling.Multiple Vagabonds seemed to be arguing about something. She couldn’t make out exactly what was going on. She looked around to see Jess and Eggy sitting with a new Vagabond names Orion. She carefully made her way over to them and sat besides Eggy, who was feeding a wolf a piece of chicken. 

“So, uh, what’s going on?” Fallz asked. Jess sighed. 

“Ness had asked what colors should represent the Vagabonds if we ever get an official emblem. King had suggested red like the kilt our Mad King wears. Then one of the Baileys asked what shade of red. Now, everyone is arguing if the red in the kilt is blood red, scarlet, or crimson red,” she said. Orion groaned. Fallz assumed it was about how stupid the argument was. 

“You can’t be serious? This is almost as bad as the carriage argument,” she said taking a piece of chicken for herself. Orion groaned again. 

“Don’t remind of the carriage argument. We were on a mission for the king and literally argued about if we should pay for the carriage or not even though the people were gonna lend it to us for free since it’s a mission for the king,” he said. 

“This is worse than that though,” Eggy said pulling off another piece of chicken with Jess. 

“How long do you think this will last?” Jess asked. 

“I say by the time Ryan gets here. This could last for hours.” Eggy groaned and fed their wolf another piece of chicken. 

“It’s crimson red!” one Vagabond shouted. 

“No, it’s darker than that! It’s obviously blood red!” 

Fallz continued to eat the chicken before her with her fellow Vagabonds who decided to stay out of this current argument. Every time arguments like this happened, they would just sit to the side and watched. This was the first time they had something to eat while this was happening. They grew hopeful when the argument showed signs of ending, but before someone could come up with an agreement, someone else brought up another point. The group collectively groaned and feasted upon more of the chicken. 

“So, Eggy, how’s the bear and other wolves?” Fallz asked as she went for another piece. 

“The wolves are alright. I plan on taking them hunting tomorrow. Flesh is finally hibernating, so I don’t have to worry about them for awhile,” they said. 

“Flesh?” 

“It was between Flesh and Squishy. I went with Flesh because its fur color reminded me of it.” 

“Why was Squishy an option?” Orion asked as they swallowed another piece. 

“Because its paws are squishy.” 

“Ok, that makes more sense to me now.” 

Jess suddenly realized that they were out of chicken. She got up and stretched her back. 

“I’m going to get some more chicken from the back. You guys need anything else?” 

“I’m good,” Fallz said. 

“Get a lot more chicken,” Eggy said petting their wolf. 

“I don’t need anything,” Orion said. Jess nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Before she could even reach the doors, Layne had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the group of arguing Vagabonds. Fallz couldn’t help but gain interest in what Jess was going to say. 

“Jess, help us out. Ryan’s kilt is without a doubt scarlet red, right?” 

The three left at the table looked hopeful. Jess could end this pointless argument with just a simple word. The topic could actually change before Ryan arrived to spend time with them. Everyone grew silent and paid close attention to Jess. She was one of the smartest members of the Vagabonds with her random facts of knowledge. They trusted her judgement. However, Jess gave an evil smirk. 

“I think it’s actually blood red, but it could be a mixture of scarlet and crimson,” she said and walked into the kitchen as originally planned. The group groaned as the arguing continued. When Jess returned, Fallz looked up to her. 

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” she asked as the other Vagabond sat down. Jess laughed. 

“I’m not a stopper of chaos; I encourage it.” 

As they thought, the argument went on for at least two more hours. Ryan arrived and the fighting finally stopped. The Vagabonds greeted Ryan with smiles as if they didn’t spend most of the day arguing about what color his kilt was. The group had finished their second chicken and got up to greet their king. Eggy chuckled as they suddenly came up with an idea. 

“You know, we should call ourselves the chicken squad,” they said. 

“The Chicken Squad?” Jess asked. 

“Buk yeah. Every time the Vagabonds get into a stupid argument, we sit back and watch while eating some chicken.” Fallz couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Eggy that is a great idea! The Chicken Squad it is!” she replied. Orion and Jess joined in the laughter. 

“What shall we name the argument the Chicken Squad just went through?” Orion asked. 

“The Kilt War,” Jess suggested. 

“Perfect,” Eggy said. 

They began to walk over to Ryan, when Fallz and Eggy couldn’t help but hear a Vagabond close to them about to ask Ryan a question. 

“So, Ryan, what type of red is-” one of them started only for Fallz and Eggy to put their hands over the Vagabond’s mouth. 

“You are not starting that again,” they said at the same time. 

That was enough arguing for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fic might be a little late since it is the holidays and I do have other fics to work one. However, the next one might be holiday themed. I'm still trying to figure it out.


End file.
